Sweet Taste
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Piper thought a recon mission alone on Terra Bogaton would be simple,how wrong she was. Repton/Piper


A/N: I don't own Storm Hawks.

I know it's not a Repton/Starling fic, but I wanted to take another crack at the Repton/Piper idea since I didn't like 'Love me like a Reptile' was turning out.

Sweet Taste

If Piper had been smarter, she would've stayed on the Condor rather than do a solo recon mission on Terra Bogaton. The team's navigator thought she could easily sneak in and see what the Raptors were up to recently and leave before they caught her sent.

How wrong she was.

After being discovered by Spitz and Horek while she was hiding in a bush she was tied up and brought before Repton who had her locked up in his bedchamber. Now she was here, chained up against the wall and forced to await her fate at the king of Bogaton's hands. An hour passed and the rouge walked into his room, looking at his captive as if she were a new trophy, which may in well be the case.

"So you thought you could just walk into my kingdom and walk out?" he chuckled darkly at her "And here I thought you where the smart one of your littlie squadron"

Piper's only response to that was spitting in the man-lizard's face, which she received a hard slap across the face for that stunt, Repton wiped the saliva off his face before he grabbed hold of her chin tightly and forced the sky knight to look at him dead in the eye.

"You're lucky I only slapped you" the Raptor growled "I've severed people's heads from their bodies for that"

"What do want with me?" the young girl hissed defiantly

The king didn't answer her; instead he let his snake like tongue out of his mouth and let it slowly slide down her cheek before receding back in. From that action alone, Piper knew what Repton wanted in a heartbeat.

"Yum" He said with lust in his voice before letting go of her chin "You have a sweet taste to your skin my dear, it's intoxicating to say the least"

"Please don't! Not that!" The Storm Hawk begged "I'm too young; you can't do that to me!"

"Spare me the 'virgin child routine' girl, it's below you" The rouge scoffed "I know by the very scent around you that are indeed deflowered"

The navigator hung her head low in shame for her best keep secret being figured out so easily and the fact that it was it was one of enemies only hurt her more.

"Now let's see…who took it away" The Raptor thought aloud on purpose, obliviously getting a kick out all this "I assume it was your leader Aerrow, right?"

No answer…

"No? Well I'm surprised to say the least" The king said with a snicker "Then who? Was it the Wallop?"

She still didn't answer him.

"The Merb?"

Still no reply.

"The archer?"

A small tear fell from the girl's face; Repton could grin wickedly at this.

"So it was the archer, I never could've guessed that one" He said with a small chuckle

"Shut up…" Piper whispered, defeated

"I bet it happened like this" The ruler of Bogaton explained "Your leader was away on a dangerous solo mission I assume and he wasn't going to be coming be back in awhile, you where worried sick about him, your pacing about your ship in a frenzy, hoping to see him again"

"Stop it!" The sky knight pleaded

"And then along comes that blond fool, he see's you in a total panic and attempts to calm you down" He continued "You tell him your fine, but he knows you're not and tries to get you to talk to him"

"Stop it!" she repeated, tears flowing freely

"So you tell him how you feel about your fearless leader and he tells you that if anything happens to him he'll be there for you and then after a bit more talking there's a kiss exchanged and then it leads into-"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" She shouted with tears going down her face

Repton only stood there for stood there seconds before another twisted smile on his face formed.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Repton asked "good"

"You're sick Repton" the Storm Hawk insulted

"Please, if I was sick I would have given you to my brothers and knowing them, they would've taken you all at once and killed you when they were done with you being their plaything after weeks later, which by then you'll be happy they do" Repton explained "At least I'm going to give you some dignity and let you leave when I'm done"

"Y-you are?" Piper replied, a bit stunned

"Of course, the last thing I need is your squadron kicking down my front door when they figure out your here" The Raptor answered "The only reason I'm not letting you go now is because I haven't felt a woman's touch for so long and you look so…delicious"

"If you're really going to do that to me Repton, I won't let you have the pleasure of hearing me enjoy it" The sky knight informed, still nervous

"Oh I'm pretty sure I can change that" The lord of Bogaton hissed back "But first I'll have some of the women in the village clean you up first, your covered in dirt and mud and I find that hardly appealing"

With that he left his room again, allowing Piper to cry alone in the darkness of his bedchamber.

A/N: So what did you guys think? I might do a second part to this, maybe not. You guys tell me and might just write it.


End file.
